Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a terminal device, an image display method, and a storage medium and, more particularly, relates to a technology for expanding or reducing an image displayed on a terminal device.
Description of Related Art
Hitherto, multi-functional mobile phone terminals allow various operations to be performed with a touch operation on a display screen, the mobile phone terminals being referred to as smartphones. Specifically, smartphones include a touch panel, and a user is able to perform a touch operation by touching a display screen with a finger or the like. For example, by performing a touch operation in which an icon displayed on the screen is touched with a finger by the user, the function indicated by the icon can be started up.
As one of touch operations, an operation called a pinch zoom is known. This is an operation of touching two places on the screen with two fingers at the same time. By increasing the spacing between two fingers touching the screen, it is possible to instruct size expansion of the image displayed on the screen. Furthermore, by decreasing the spacing between two fingers touching the screen, it is possible to instruct size reduction of the image displayed on the screen. The expansion ratio and the reduction ratio of the image are determined in accordance with the change in the spacing between two fingers touching the screen.
It is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-123501 that an image of the face of an operator who is viewing the display screen is captured using a camera provided in a terminal, the distance from the face of the operator to the terminal is determined on the basis of the captured image, and the expansion or the reduction of the image on the display screen is performed in response to the change of the distance.